Valentine
by bubbersgod
Summary: Natsu performs for the Valentines day event. Rated "M" for lemon. Lucy x Natsu. Better description in story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this, that, or ANY of those. That said on with the summary. Valentines day is coming up and everyone is trying to bring a talent to the show planned for Fairy Tail. Gajeel can play the base, Lucy can dance, Erza can dance as well, Grey can make elaborate art with ice make magic, and others have similar plans. But poor Natsu has no talent short of spewing fire witch could ruin things. So he decides to try and learn how to play the guitar and harmonica. Rated "M" for Lucy x Natsu Lemon. You have been warned. Also this is my first sort of a song fic so bare with me please :P I believe you will all enjoy the music Natsu ends up playing if you take the time to look for it. I almost guarantee it in fact.

* * *

In all the lands no holiday may compare to Valentines day. In the world of magic how could such a holiday not get so much attention. Elaborate shows and events are held all over the world. Even the bad guys tend to get lax this time of year. Everyone needs time to unwind after all. But Natsu has only just realized he has no talent to contribute to the show. Every year he has messed up something with his fire trying to contribute. So one day walking by an instrument shop he got an idea. Even if he could only manage to learn one song it would be enough for him. He thought it was simple enough, hell he learned to read in a week thanks to Erza.

He was intrigued by a particular guitar. It was a simple red gloss cherry wood guitar with a strap and three picks. He grabbed it and then it dawned on him he may not be able to learn a string instrument so he looked through the wind section next. All the win instruments looked complicated until he came upon a harmonica. It was in a little blue wooden box on display. The harmonica was in the key of C and read, "Special 20." It was the best one out. A diatonic harmonica in the Key of "C" boasting remarkable note bend-ability, whatever that meant. He grabbed it and headed for the counter. The two instruments costed an arm and a leg but he had money out the wazoo from missions so he didn't pay mind to this fact and headed home trying to keep it a secret.

He locked his door behind him and Happy was asking him what song he would try to learn. This simple question drained his poor brain of all its resources to find an answer. For the harmonica he wanted to learn "Runaround" by the blues traveler. That song on the harmonica would prove he had unquestionable talent no doubt. But for the guitar, that was an entirely different issue. He decided he would just see where it got him and maybe he could muster an original piece. So he fiddled with the two instruments for the entire day with little progress before heading off to bed.

The next day he did stuff for a while around the guild and hurried home for practice. Nobody questioned him because they where busy rehearsing for their own performance. They just figured he be trying to use fire magic as usual, the reason for him being last on the roster the past few years, an this one would be no exception. He got home and tried to fiddle with his guitar a bit. He couldn't get anywhere playing it conventionally. "Why can't this stupid thing just work like a drum or a keyboard! Oh man! I don't get this!" Then it clicked in his mind. WHY could it not be treated like a drum and a key board?

He sat it in his lap and both hands began plucking at the strings and he even tapped at the wood to make some pleasant sounds. He wasn't that good but it was much easier in his opinion to play it this way. He was struggling with both instruments but finally he got the basic form and method for playing the harmonica. In time he just might pull this off. He just needed a motive. Who could he use as his inspiration for his song? He tried paying while thinking of various friends and such but it didn't seem to effect his playing any. But for some reason when he was thinking of Lucy he was playing a little better on both instruments. So he decided Lucy would be his motive. To impress her with a song dedicated to her sounded nice and in the spirit of Valentines day. If he was lucky, maybe he would have a date for once on Valentines day.

His skill increased greatly with each passing day and still no one suspected what he was up to. He had a problem still however. He had nobody to play the other parts for Runaround. He got with Gajeel and asked him to help. Even though he may be a hot head he was a great bassist and singer so he talked him into it. Gajeel was impressed to hear that Natsu could play anything but also promised to keep their act a secret. Gajeel would even still be doing his solo act so nobody would suspect a thing. And even Gajeel heard nothing of his planned guitar single. The two practiced every day and when Gajeel would leave the guitar practice would start. By the last three days he was ready but still he practiced to keep from going rusty.

Happy was teasing him the whole time saying he "Loved!" her. But he would snap at the cat and shrug it off not paying mind to the statement. But he would think when laying down at night. "What if I do love her? Why do I seem to play so well thinking about her? What is it about her that makes me feel so strange?" The questions would have to plague him until he found his answer. It was not like he hated the idea of having a crush, but why Lucy? Nonetheless he went with it in high hopes and determination. The night before the performance he went to get a decent suit for the occasion to look good for the performance. As much as he loved his vest and baggy clothing, it just wouldn't suit an act such as this. He got a tight fitting back suit with a black bow tie with a white under shirt. It looked good so now he was ready.

First up was a few acts by other members like Grey doing an Ice sculpture of a fairy with a vibrant tail and a heart shaped hole in the chest. It earned an applause and then Erza did ballet. An odd thing to see her do but she did it well and has been doing it every year. Lucy danced and Gajeel played Cliffs of Dover on his guitar. Then Natsu stepped out on stage to join him with a guitar case in one hand and a harmonica in the other. Gajeel just smiled and went on with it. Everyone was roaring and cheering at Natsu's mad harmonica skills and Gajeel was not bad himself with the vocals and guitar. They both bowed and Natsu gestured Gajeel to leave, and so he did without a word.

The crowd grew silent while he pulled out his simple but beautiful guitar. And a few giggles flared up when he sat it in his lap. He grabbed the mic for a second and silently spoke, "This is a song I wrote for Lucy. I hope you all like it." (play "Air Tap" by Eric Mongrain for an idea of what he plays here) He started plucking at the strings skillfully and tapping at his guitar, producing the most beautiful music anyone would hear for the entirety of the day. It was heart warming and even pulled at the heart strings, not needing a single lyric. Then stopped. The crowd cheered like mad and he bowed before running off stage.

He was sitting by a tree with his heart racing so fast he thought he would die. He couldn't speak or move. All he could do is cry for some reason. For some reason he feared he had stirred up something with Lucy. He was so scared of what she might say or think. He was so scared and lonely with only Happy to try to calm him. Happy was tearing and asking him what was wrong but he just kept silently weeping without an answer. Happy flew off to talk with Lucy. Hopefully she would know how to help him.

Happy got to her, she was still looking for Natsu after the unexpected performance. She just wanted to ask him why he would do that for her. She was touched and figured he at least deserved a thanks. But Happy got to her in panic. "Lucy! Something is wrong with Natsu! He keeps crying and won't say anything! I think he is worried that you don't love him! Please help!" She was a little confused but went along with the panicking cat to see what was going on. Happy was right, he was sitting under a tree away from the show crying. He wasn't looking at anyone or anything. He had his face in his palms and his legs crossed. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to his left and saw her face. Tears in his eyes he tried to speak. "Lucy I.. I don't know whats... I just wanted. Or no I wanted to... NO I don't KNOW!" She told him he could tell her anything and she would keep it between them. Anything to stop his pain, whatever it was. He wiped his tears and sniffed before saying as quietly as possible in her ear, "I think I'm in love with you Lucy." Her cheeks turned red and she shook her head. "Wait is that what this is all about. You love me? I had no idea!" He started crying again but this time he ran off into the distance back to his house. He hurried to his room and locked everyone out. Even Happy couldn't get in, for the window had been shut and his curtains where closed.

He cried heavy into his pillow writhing in heart wrenching pain and confusion. He thought for sure she would reject him and now missions would be impossible with her. He didn't want that. He just wanted things back to normal. He wished he would have just set fire to things instead. Being yelled at and having to pay for damage would be so much easier it seemed. Then he heard a tapping on his front door. A tap he decided to ignore. Then the tap turned into a knock. A knock turned into a pound. And a pound turned into silence. With time silence turned into a silent weep. Not Natsu, but Lucy. She was weeping on his front porch. That was the most beautiful and romantic thing anyone has ever done for her, and now the one who did it is in so much pain. And because he fears rejection from her. But how is she supposed to tell him if he won't talk to her.

Finally she heard the door open slowly behind her and she shot up and ran to him. She grabbed him in he arms now crying on his shoulder. "I LOVE YOU TOO NATSU! PLEASE JUST STOP CRYING! I HATE IT!" He was stuck on "I love you too." He was speechless for a second but after a pause he returned the hug. The two held each other like this for a moment before leaving together. Natsu offered to take her out on a date, a real date. His first ever real date. And she accepted with excitement. They went out for barbecue and conversed for a while. Turns out neither of the two had ever been on a real date before.

He walked her home and on her door step she stole a kiss from him. His mouth was unusually hot she thought but it was beyond nice. The two where kissing for a long while like this, tongues twirling, flicking, and scraping in each others mouths matched in tune with silent moans. His hands grabbed her beautiful blonde hair gently pulling her in, in hopes that this kiss could last forever. Nothing was as good as this kiss for the two. They could feel each others passion and love for each other without needing to say a thing with this kiss. It was a magic that only two in love could share. And it was the most beautiful magic of all, love.

The door closed behind them and the two kissed and carried on until they made it to her room, witch she locked promptly upon arrival. She was ready, she was ready for her first time. And she was sure it had to be with him. She was kissing and loving every moment when she stopped him to say a few words. "Natsu. I want more! I want it to be you! It has to be you! And NOW!" He blushed knowing damn good and well what IT was. He asked her if she was sure and ready, after all he loved her. He didn't want her to make some stupid mistake in an attempt just to make him happy. She meant far too much to him for him to let that happen. But without an answer she removed her dress and climbed on top of him seductively. "Yes Natsu, I am sure!" He was breathing heavy in a nervous fluster trying to keep composure. She was so damn hot! Her bra was pink and frilly just like her panties. And never before had he noticed how far those thin smooth legs went.

She caught him looking and it made her feel so good. He was looking at her in ways he had never done before. She tugged at his shirt, "Not fair Natsu! The one time you decide to wear a suit! You got some catching up to do you know!" He tried to get his clothes off but never had it been so difficult. he was dancing and tripping all over the room making his soon to be lover giggle a little. Then he was down to his boxers. She was giving him the look now. His chiseled body left plenty of room for the mind to wander. And wander it did. The two met back with each other on the bed. Natsu got on top of her and kissed her neck while trailing his sharp nails gently down her sides making her body quake and shiver. Her body trembling beneath him was a wonderful sensation indeed.

She ran her hands up and down every muscle on his back, arms, and stomach admiring every detail. Then she felt his hands slip behind her to effortlessly unclasp her bra before tossing it across the room. He was awe struck by the sight of her bust. Her nipples where small and light pink. He reached for one but retracted, still nervous and not wanting to upset his new lover. She grabbed his hand and placed it on his target, almost begging for him to touch her more. They where like soft mounds of dough in his hand and squeezing them earned moans and gasps from his willing temptress. He leaned in and licked one of her nipples, making her moan like crazy from the heat of his hot tongue. Then he started sucking on it while still squeezing the other in his free hand. Her nipples got hard and he swirled the one in his mouth with his tongue.

She started shacking and writhing beneath him with each squeeze or motion. He took his mouth away gasping for air. He climbed off of her and tugged at her panties playfully. She giggled and clamped her legs together so he couldn't remove them just to tease. He quietly scooted away thinking she wasn't ready but as he did so she spread them apart. He groaned in excitement and frustration saying, "Stop teasing me!" she let him remove them slowly and now he would get to tease. He moved his face closer and closer, ever slow slowly making progress to toward his target. She looked him in the eyes as he did so. It almost made her mad. Then it got worse. He started blowing hot air on her opening making her writhe and dig her heels in the sheets as she gripped his hair in both hands tight as she could. She tried to pull him in but he was too strong and wouldn't budge. Finally she moaned out un frustration. "Natsuuu! MOOORE!" Then he looked up at her with an evil smile, "Are you sure Lucy?" She kept tugging on his hair in vein and finally he licked slowly up her slit. Her grip on his hair eased and she sighed in ecstasy. He would swirl and flick his tongue about making her wiggle, moan, and pant with excitement and pleasure. He felt her grip tighten again and she grew silent. Her body would pause for a moment and then shiver with another pause, repeating a short loop as she reached full on orgasm. While she was catching her breath he took his last article of clothing off. And when she looked... she was in for a treat to say the least.

She was shocked, it must have been at least nine inches easy. Thick too. She retreated a little as he tried to climb her but he prevailed. She was nervous now after having seen his monster. Her friends and guild members told her how bad the first time can be, and was with arguably average sized men. He knew her concern so all he could do for her is be patient and try to build her up to it. He did love her after all. He started by tracing fingers down her body and breasts while kissing her with passion and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Then he moved on to but grabbing and breast fondling alike. She would say "Yes!" and moan with his loving touch until she looked him in the eyes an nodded. He knew what this meant.

Without hesitation he slowly positioned himself at her entrance. He took her mouth in his and grabbed her hands before slowly pushing in. She started to cry in his mouth and squeeze his hands, letting a few tears escape as well. He moved real slow knowing she could be hurt if he didn't. He parted the kiss and started saying sweet calming things like, "I love you. It will stop hurting soon. Don't worry Lucy I won't hurt you. You are so beautiful Lucy" as he slowly moved in and out. She listened to his soothing words and believed him. He never did hurt her too bad but it still hurt a decent bit for a while. After a few minutes the pain began to melt away. She would urge him to go in deeper or faster, but very gradually. It took some time but eventually he was going in pretty deep fast as he could without going over the edge. She would moan when it felt good and scratch the fuck out of his back when it hurt. But he put up with it and adapted his movements to suit her. He never got to go as deep as he could, but the two eventually shared a mind blowing orgasm before falling asleep together for the first time.

That night unbeknownst to her she would get pregnant. His seed filled her to the point of spilling and the deed was done. Only time would tell what would come of this incident. And so it shall.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Leave some healthy reviews please. I live on reviews. They taste like candied bacon! Thanks for the review. You know who you are and you are the direct reason for me updating this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I have decided to add this chapter as requested by my first reviewer. This is just a short follow up chapter to give a brief idea of what happens to the two and their child. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Lucy and Natsu cleaned up the next day. Happy had spent the night god knows where but arrived after the two got done dressing. Lucy was having difficulty walking comfortably, as she was still aching from the previous night. It showed pretty bad as she hunched a little holding her lower stomach area. She even walked funny, almost like a penguin some would say. The two went to the guild hall together to meat up with everyone and see what was going on. The crowd noticed Lucy acting funny and after Elfman made some real man comment everyone busted out laughing and cheering for the new couple. Lucy was embarrassed to know everyone knew what went on last night just by how she was acting and walking, but she powered through it heading to the counter for a root beer.

A certain drunk woman sat next to her and asked questions about how it had went as well as congratulating her on finally getting a man. Lucy just told her it was "OK" and that only made her more curious. "Well, how big was IT?" Lucy blushed and tried to cover her cheeks while planting her face into the counter. "It was huge! It hurt so bad, but he was gentle and, and, I don't even know how to describe it!" Then the drunk scooted closer and whispered, "Did you... You know... Finish?" And Lucy still facing the counter nodded and held up two fingers. The drunk woman whistled and clapped before trying to yell the news to everyone else but then Lucy started fighting with her and the whole place was fighting like normal.

The team went on like normal but Lucy and Natsu would kiss or make cute comments to each other. After some time Lucy was getting morning sick and only after about three days of this did she think of the problem. She was pregnant with Natsu's son. A fire of life was burning in her belly. She went to a special doctor and found out how right she was. It is not a big deal in the world for a woman to have a child out of wedlock and it isn't even frowned upon. She was excited and ready to give everyone the news but only after informing her lover. She had been having sex with him a couple times after the first but that would change now. She got him while he was alone and gave him the news. He was shocked but more excited. He was going on about what he would wear, what magic he would use, and even what to name him. They decided to name him Dragneel Heartfilia after both parents. They told the others the news and everyone was stoked. Hell they even threw a huge baby shower.

Finally one day her water broke while cleaning and she was rushed to the hospital to give birth. There where no complications short of her smashing poor Natsu's hand with her monster birth giving rage strength. The both of them where in pain screaming and the doctors laughed at Natsu for falling for the age old "hold my hand." offer. Every time the husband would get his hand smashed to pieces. Their son looked just like Natsu only with a small poof of hair, that would in time grow out like his fathers. The two raised him while Natsu supported the family by doing jobs. Lucy did some too but mostly watched after their son. Years passed and Natsu taught him dragon slayer magic. He grew to one day be the leader and strongest member of Fairy Tail, saving the citizens and telling great stories to the younger generation about his parents and his own adventures. And so it went for them until the two died happily of old age. They never had another child but Dragneel was a hand fool enough.

* * *

Well there it is. Short I know but it is still something to work with. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I have to get from Philadelphia to North Carolina for my little brothers graduation soon. I need some shut eye and I only ever get a chance to type at night. Be sure to leave those reviews I talked about. I love them more than you could ever know.


End file.
